1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PLL circuit, a recording apparatus, and a clock-signal generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent recording media such as optical discs from/to which data can be read and written have guide grooves which are preliminarily formed on a recording face. Modulation called “wobble” is applied to these grooves to record “address information (position information)”. To store predetermined data on a recording medium, a recording apparatus extracts the address information as an electric signal with a predetermined frequency (which is called a “wobble signal” or an “input signal”) and, using a phase-locked loop (PLL) circuit, generates a “write clock signal” synchronized with the wobble signal. Using the write clock signal, the recording apparatus writes the recording data. An example of this technique is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-237421.